


Things You Do

by Inky_minzy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_minzy/pseuds/Inky_minzy
Summary: Aloha was having another unproductive day at home, in a losing battle with his math homework while his friend was being the most unhelpful he's ever been. Unfortunately for Aloha it's not Army's fault, because he's tired and cute abd Aloha's heart is killing him. Math homework be damned.
Relationships: Aloha/Army (Splatoon)
Kudos: 26
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Things You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a continuation from "Things I Do", but same universe! So friends from two different schools, Army sneaks in through Aloha's window and makes himself comfortable. Just fluff to be honest with these two and thank you for reading, especially to those that remember "Things I Do"

Save him. He needed saving. Aloha stared at the paper as if it were personally plotting his demise. Questions were bolded, because he was always told to read the question carefully before proceeding to 'solve' it. Well screw what they say, no amount of reading the same thing over and over is going to settle in his mind!

He chewed on his lower lip and twisted his pencil in hand, it being the only thing to entertain him as he read another line. Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere he groaned and face planted into his forearm, he didn't want to give himself a mild concussion on the desk itself where he sat mourning his grades. 

"That was painful to watch." Chimed a voice. Aloha looked over his shoulder at his oh so helpful companion. Army. Who sat on his bed and idly sipped what appeared to be coffee. Surrounding him were empty mugs, sheets of paper and the soft pillow he sleepily hugged to his chest. Aloha would weep at the sight, his friend was so cute. 

Except, "How about you just help me before you pass out?" Aloha huffed, turning back to his work and making to read a different question. It only hurt his eyes to glare at the text. 

Army considered his friend's words, coffee mug in hands and its continents cold. Army frowned down at it before finishing it to discard amongst his collection of coffee mugs. Sliding off the bed he padded softly toward Aloha, who scrutinized word for word on the page. 

Sighing the orange teen picked up the sheet and ignored Aloha's protests while he began to read silently. He manages to convey all his disappointment and exasperation in a single glance because Aloha huffs and takes the paper back. 

"Don't give me that look." He snarks, reading the paper for the uptenth time. Army rolled his eyes, "You're hopeless, I don't even think I could help you."

He waddles back to the bed, seeing as he's pumped with caffeine, it's practically running through his veins. He collapses back onto it, careful to avoid some coffee mugs and hugs the pillow he had earlier. It smelt like Aloha, so it was easy to pretend and lull to sleep while the real thing stressed over math. 

It's sometime later when Army feels someone patting his shoulder. He groans, stuffs his face in the pillow and barely moves so whoever's bothering him can crawl into bed with him. He hears someone make a pained sigh and vaguely hears _'you're killing me'_ and then they're pushing him a bit harder. 

Annoyed, Army finally lifts his head and it's dark, probably late and Aloha looks at him with an unreadable expression. Army glares, albeit weakly because he's sleepy and can't be mad at the sight of Aloha. "What?"

At this, the teen returns to attention and blushes. Army's sleep muddled mind doesn't notice while Aloha shakes him by his shoulders, "Wake up, you have to go home."

Orange eyes glance to the window and Army shakes his head, despite it not being obvious because Aloha is shaking him. At this rate he'll wake up and scream at the other. 

"Don't wanna." He mumbles, he has no qualms walking home early in the morning as to not get caught. It's a weekend for Cod's sake. 

"Fine!" Aloha bites, but he doesn't actually sound upset or disappointed. It makes Army warm and he's falling back into bed, hugging that pillow and burying his head in it. There's some shuffling, the sheets pulled out beneath him, the sound of ceramic mugs being placed on a wooden surface, and then a warmer body near him. 

It's only instinctive of Army to move toward it and curl up in its side. He doesn't think twice about it, even abandons the pillow for this.

Aloha is dying at the sight of it all, can't even bring himself to touch Army for fear of waking him. But the orange eyed teen was long gone, fast asleep and snoring against his shoulder. Aloha could die happy right then and there. Sleep won out and somehow, in the morning at the ungodly hour of _6 AM_ , Army was in his arms. 

The shorter of the two would probably appreciate being woken so he could go home, but Aloha couldn't bring himself to. So being just a little selfish, he tightened his hold around his friend and closed his eyes. 

The math homework had been abandoned and it was Army's fault if he failed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a whip, but thank you so much for reading. I needed some soft Aloha/Army out of my system.


End file.
